Leomon's Gay Gym
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Leomon takes his training program to the next level. Leomon/WereGarurumon. Adults Only.


_**Leomon's Gay Gym**_

Fandom: Digimon.

Disclaimer: 'Digimon' and all related characters are property of Toei Animation & Bandai.

Warnings: Homosexual Content.

Summary: Leomon takes his training program to the next level.

Authors' Notes: A very dirty PWP that I just had to write. (Still working on Gay Adventures Of WereGarurumon, trying to get in the frame of mind. There was also no full-length sex scene in the last fiction, so here is a little one just to get you going.) WereGarurumon is also a bit of an aggressive sub in this one.

* * *

WereGarurumon was at a loss.

Was he doing something different?

Was he even getting stronger?

Sure, the muscles on the werewolf Digimon bulged like never before. But his usual workout was no longer advancing his strength the way it used to. He remembered coming to Leomon's gym in the past—once he was strong enough to even find the hidden location by the cliffs, and quickly he gained immense strength with Leomon's intense workouts and he ascended to Ultimate Level without too much trouble.

Leomon was so impressed with his training, that he made it even tougher. But even that became easy before long.

What was a hot muscled Werewolf to do?

Tell Leomon that his training was no longer working for him? Or just keep it up and hope it would pay off?

No. WereGarurumon shook his head. He had to tell Leomon. It wouldn't have been fair to lie to him after all their hard work together. And for the sake of his friendship, he had to speak with him.

"Is there something bothering you WereGarurumon?" Leomon seemed to red his mind. He hated that. The way he could tell his troubles just by looking at him. It made things harder.

WereGarurumon had long harbored feelings for the gorgeous Lion that crossed the line from being a simple friendship. But had never acted on his feelings, even though most of the Digital world hailed the sexy wolf as a gay icon—he had kept his feelings inside and continued to pump out his sexual tension and dominated in battle with all the skill and aggression that he could.

Leomon's sexuality however, was still in question. The Lion watched his friend under warm blue eyes that were difficult to read on such a cool expression.

But no matter how cool and calm Leomon was, his piercing eyes always brought a sweat to WereGarurumon and tightness in his chest that he wanted to explore but never found the nerve.

He shook his head. "I…" He didn't know where to begin, so he looked down at the grass at their feet.

Sensing his troubles, Leomon closed the distance between them and clasped his hand firmly on his shoulder, his fingers stroking the underside of his shoulder guard with such tenderness.

"It's okay… take it slow."

A growl escaped from WereGarurumon, who, being a Vaccine Digimon too, hated being the one responsible for pain—he didn't know how his friend would react. He was almost certain to understand, but what would that mean? That WereGarurumon no longer needed his help? That he could go off without needing him any longer?

But he did need him.

He needed him so badly.

Finally, the Wolf's golden eyes snapped up to meet the azure in an affirmance of the confidence he was so renowned to possess.

"Leomon this training…" There was a pause as WereGarurumon awkwardly shrugged off the gentle but firm hand and he went to scratch the back of his head, figuring he should think this out some more, but he couldn't—it was coming out. "…It's not working out."

Hurt crossed the Lion's face.

"Oh…"

WereGarurumon felt like he had been punched in the gut.

But he hadn't.

Those beautiful eyes WereGarurumon loved so much broke away as his back was turned to him.

_Please no_.

"Good. The Digital world could use a warrior like you." Leomon sighed, speaking slowly, as if to a child.

There was no escaping the hit their friendship had just taken. WereGarurumon was ready to leave and do his part to protect the world against evil. But all he wanted to do was stay, and pull Leomon's muscled back against his chest.

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged; still ever cool on the outside. They were like that, both of them calm and collected on the outside, but were furious in love and war.

"That is good to hear." Leomon sounded vaguely disappointed, but mostly happy that his friend was finally ready to leave his wing and become his own again.

There was a long silence as Leomon turned, craning his neck to meet the Wolf's eyes, pride shining through.

"I will miss our late night talks."

A large hand was held out—and WereGarurumon took it, gratefully yet sadly slipping his thumb around his wrist and rather than shaking hands like was intended, he stroked the Lion's wrist absent-mindedly.

"So shall I Leomon."

Finally, there was a smile from both party's, albeit reluctantly, but it was there—this was not goodbye, and things were going to work out. WereGarurumon however, wracked with guilt, decided it was the time to give one last try, and push the envelope; slowly sliding his hand up and down along the thickness of the Lion Digimon's forearm, and then pushing upwards, daringly massaging his amazing bicep muscles under his thumb—eliciting an unexpected quiet moan from the other male.

"Am I hurting?" He asked, grinning wolfishly as he could see the warmth crossing in his eyes.

"No you are not."

There was another pause.

This time they both felt it—a moment of serene beauty, sparking between them; interrupted by a grouchy voice.

"Morning losers." Ogremon was their widely misunderstood, hugely contradicted _friend_. He was a green-skinned, horned, muscular Digimon who had a meaner temper than Gatomon being woken up.

Quickly, all too quickly, the other two Digimon whose moment of intimacy was rudely interrupted, broke apart as if nothing had happened and the pair had returned to working out—WereGarurumon kicking the training log, and Leomon meditating.

Not even an hour passed when Ogremon, '_accidentally'_ kicked Leomon's knee, but found himself being thrown back over himself in to a nearby bush by WereGarurumon, who despised the outspoken rivalry between the Ogre and the Lion, chalking it up to petty jealously more than anything.

But he would never admit that.

"Whoa, you're wound up today mutt." Said Ogremon, still on his back, rubbing the big bruise on his head.

"Sorry." WereGarurumon smirked, blatantly not sorry.

Leomon didn't appreciate the aggressiveness. "WereGarurumon… that was unnecessary."

"_Huh_?" He was surprised to say the least when Leomon took the side of his rival—And more than a little hurt.

"Let me clue you in pal… you're crazy!" Ogremon groaned, feeling WereGarurumon's large foot clout him hard against his forehead. He knocked him out cold.

Okay, maybe that was excessive, but what else was he to do? His best friend stuck up for Ogremon? No way was he taking that lying down.

"WereGarurumon enough!" Leomon glared. He was not fond of Ogremon either, but he didn't like the way he was acting.

"Heh…sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. He felt like a jealous fool.

Once Ogremon had come around, he offered his hand—which was deftly refused as Ogremon stormed off, muttering something like '…_queer wolf kicking me in the head… good luck Leomon_.'

The anger had not left WereGarurumon

It wasn't Ogremon that had pissed him off so much. It was the pent-up frustration building.

He needed a fight.

He _craved_ it.

Going back to the punching log had once again affirmed his suspicious—Leomon's gym was no longer working for him.

"WereGarurumon… can we talk?" Leomon was at his back, wiping sweat from his own heaving chest after finishing a tough agility-building exercise.

It was at the end of the day and all the Digimon coming by had failed to catch WereGarurumon's eye, who was usually quite fond of staring games with Etemon's eye-bulging goods and butt slaps. But today he just wasn't in the mood. He said nothing as he splashed water on his front, clearing the sticky sweat from his chest fur, and still said nothing as he sat opposite Leomon by the waterfall, admiring the flattering way his mane looked wild after a long day.

He licked his teeth.

"WereGarurumon… I do not know where to begin." Leomon seemed conflicted, frequently running fingers through the wild yellow locks. "I have not been entirely truthful with you."

"Oh?" His curiosity was piqued. He assumed this was about the training.

Leomon looked heated.

Sweat coating him, making his perfect and magnificent muscled physique shine and gleam under the moonlight reflected on the surface of the water.

_Fuck_…

"There is… an advanced class I teach after hours."

There was something…off about Leomon's demeanor. Casual, leaning back on his elbows and splaying his feet apart in a near-obscene yet arousing leg stretch. WereGarurumon couldn't believe it; he had somehow missed the unbelievably sexy action of Leomon undoing his pants. Unzipping himself to let the cool air inside. His mouth watered copiously.

"It is after hours." WereGarurumon pointed out, unable to break his gaze away from the sexy Lion as he splashed water in his hair, and allowed it to run down his face and body like a river. He ran his fingers over his chest, down his incredible abs, and rubbed the moisture in to his skin, making the sight irresistible to look away from.

"Yes it is." It was dark, but the moonlight made it clear as crystal: Leomon was smirking—actually smirking!

The werewolf gulped, feeling his libido rise in manners he had tried to suppress in the years he stood alongside Leomon.

"So are you interested?"

"What would this _advanced class_ involve?" He didn't care; he'd do it anyway, anything Leo wanted, WereGarurumon would do for him. But he wanted to see where this was heading, he as never seen Leomon this… hot. He was of course. But he had never before felt literal heat, from his body; reach his loins from some distance away.

"Oh, you know… this and that."

He winked.

Oh _shit_…

"So… are you interested or not? It might make you reconsider leaving."

WereGarurumon, who was usually a very sexed-up wolf, was strangely powerless to pick up on the fact he was being flirted with.

Leomon planned to change this.

"Hell yeah I'm interested!"

While not sure what he was _interested_ in, he followed Leomon eagerly back to the gym. It was quiet—only the sound of gentle chirping in the grass could be heard, and the starry sky was the only light as the two males came to stand opposite each other, in front of the fighting log.

"Well, here I am." WereGarurumon stated, waving his arms before awkwardly looking at the floor and shifting from foot to foot. It was obvious he was on the edge, and no matter how out-of-character Leomon was acting, he knew that his frustration would be dealt with there and then that night in Leomon's gym.

It was just the two of them.

With Leomon's eye-catching half-open pants, and WereGarurumon's unquenchable thirst for physical exertion.

Their eyes met once more and for the first time in a long time, WereGarurumon felt the fire in his heart fanned to life by Leomon's shameless gaze. He had rather hoped that they would just fight and get this on with.

No disappointment came when Leomon stripped himself of his tight leather pants, freeing that beautiful cock to the night air, and letting his naked form be regarded by him alone.

"W-what are you doing?" For a moment, poor WereGarurumon had smelled sex in the air and his overactive member became hard beneath his jeans the second the exquisite fucking sight of the hot naked Digimon cooling off became a reality.

"I am cooling off… I suggest you do the same. This Advanced Class is really going to be unlike anything I have ever taught you before."

WereGarurumon's eyes were locked on the tuft of hair spreading up his belly from the hot loins. This was getting too hot to handle, but nevertheless, the horny Werewolf, stripped himself of his clothes; letting the armor pieces and leather straps fall in to a pile at his feet, along with the jeans that he let pool around his ankles. His shaft was semi-hard, emerging from its protective sheath, and bouncing just above his knees. There was certainly nothing to be self-conscious about; he was an amazingly sexy wolf, muscled and sweating, great cock being a focal point for many eyes—and he loved the attention his remarkable body gave him.

Their faces were stony cold, but their bodies were dripping with new sweat, matting their furs in the hot night and making it hard not to think about sex.

The smells were incredible.

"Now what?" He smirked, placing both hands on his knees as he hunched over, looking at the Lion, suddenly losing the aggressive edge.

"Now… we fight."

The pair raised their fists, circling each other slowly; eyes locked for maximum effect. Their cocks swung from side to side as they eyed each other up like a coupe of predators contesting territory.

A wide grin broke across WereGarurumon. He leapt at his opponent, all playfulness intended as his elbows were caught and he was thrown down—he quickly used the grassy earth however, to press in to and quickly flip himself to his feet, then following through with a jumping roundhouse kick which knocked the Lion on his back.

"Heh, sorry."

"You are the one who will be sorry…" Leomon smirked and threw himself at the wolf, locking arms around his hips and crushing their loins together—earning an explicit groan from both males, whose eyes suddenly squeezed shut as they held the position, grinding and forcibly humping bare cock against bare cock against until they finally broke away, even more sexed up that they were before.

"This is getting pretty serious… how many Digimon have this kind of Advanced class?" He asked, panting, barely having time to wipe sweat from his brow before he was blocking Leomon's rapid punches, stepping back in time with each fist coming for him and raising his forearm to impact the hit.

"You are the first."

This brought a grin to both males, a brief pause where they once again felt the spark of heat between them.

"Hurrh… yah!" WereGarurumon had jumped, forcing his whole mass of body weight against the lion, and they both went tumbling in to the grass—WereGarurumon on top, straddling his hips.

They were both exhausted. Chests heaved with exertion from their day of training and their night of sparring.

Gold eyes locked with blue, and soon enough, WereGarurumon's powerful hands had come to rest on the godlike chest of his friend, admiring the beautiful specimen beneath him.

He felt incredible.

"WereGarurumon…" Leomon smirked, his own hands clasping around his friends' firm upper arms.

WereGarurumon didn't stop; he wanted this.

If this was Leomon's plan all along, he could have saved a lot of time and just bent WereGarurumon over a bench on day one. But this, this was something else. They had entered another world of exotic pleasures found within each others' hidden secrets and bound together by trust.

Their mouths met. It wasn't as timid as one would expect a first kiss to be; it was slow, hungry, wet and messy—tongues drawing their erections to fruition as the saliva they swapped between their mouths spilled down their chests and pooled in a wet heat in their pubic regions.

WereGarurumon's hands forced Leo's down in to the grass, entwining their fingers as he deepened the passionate needy kiss, sliding his rough tongue deep in to his mouth, sending them both in to another world of lust and want.

Who was dominating the kiss was no question; WereGarurumon was so hungry for this he would have taken a whole tree log up his ass if he had to wait any longer. The groans that spilled from Leomon told him this was long awaited for him too.

There was no way of telling just how badly Leomon had wanted him too. He guessed that the idea of WereGarurumon leaving had finally made Leomon see how badly.

Looking down, WereGarurumon slid lower down his body, so his hot hole grazed the tip of Leomon's red cock that he would do anything to get up inside him. He however, wanted to treat Leomon.

Leomon practically cried out when he felt the wolf's tongue graze the underside of his raw member—it throbbed, eager and ready to blow. There was something about the way WereGarurumon's mouth worked his cock that made it hard to believe he had never done this before. He didn't question it though, just aggressively gripped his head, and forgetting all pretenses, shoved his whole shaft down the horny wolf's throat, making him gag.

This only turned him on more. WereGarurumon wasn't one for foreplay either, so he did what he was good at—and sucked that enormous cock for all it was worth, letting it stretch his mouth wide open and pierce the hole of his throat.

"Ugh… Gah!" He did cry out then, throwing his head back and quivering with delight as the experienced wolf used his cock like he was actually trying to swallow his monster. It felt better than he could have ever imaged, and in no time at all, he was unloading an incredible orgasm, shooting thick white juice deep. "Argh! Yes!"

WereGarurumon wasn't happy; he wanted to taste it.

So he pulled off and groaned in ecstasy as the beautiful strings of cum shot out all over his face and chest, sticky and amazing he was in bliss—groaning as each stream hit him in the eyes, across his cheeks and in his ear. He felt used and dirty and it was exactly what he was looking for.

"Mmm!" WereGarurumon licked his teeth as his finger-fed himself Leomon's love juice.

Suddenly, the incredible sight of such deviations had sent Leomon in to a crazed sexual frenzy, and without warning, wildly bucked his hips—cock finding its target well.

"Arooooo!"

As Leomon's enormous member plundered his unprepared insides, he quickly and urgently pawed his rigid shaft and coupled with the incredible feeling of the thick meat pounding his hot wolfhole, he came—shooting ropes of cum over Leomon's hot sweaty naked form. And then it happened. Both of them shared the moment of bliss they had yearned for so long.

It was the best.

"So… what do you think?" Leomon lay there, gazing up at him with a satisfied smirk, as he too was exhausted after the sex.

"I think… I can stay a little longer."

-End


End file.
